A common household refrigerator design includes a refrigerator or fresh food compartment configured in a cabinet with a freezer compartment. One configuration includes the refrigerator compartment located above the freezer compartment or visa-versa. Another design includes the refrigerator and freezer compartment located side-by-side. In refrigerators, cold air may be ducted from the freezer compartment to the refrigerator compartment; return ducts may be configured to return relatively warm air from the refrigerator compartment to the freezer compartment. In either case, ductwork is often used to move air flow between the compartments to control the temperature, for example, of the refrigerator compartment. In some instances two or more ducts may be configured between the compartments and used as dedicated return ducts for returning relatively warm air to the freezer compartment from the refrigerator compartment. Other ducts may be dedicated entirely as supply ducts between the refrigerator and freezer compartment. Using dedicated ducting or ductwork to control temperature, for example, in the refrigerator compartment unnecessarily increases the amount of ductwork in the refrigerator, the cost of the refrigerator and complicates the design.
Therefore, the proceeding disclosure provides improvements over existing designs.